nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Pantheonia
Pantheonia (Pan-thee-oh-nee-ah) is Super's nation in Nation Creation Spacebattles III, located on planet Aleende in System Zero and inhabited by the Suveeren, a meta-human species. National Anthem Usually sung by two male and two female Suveeren accompanied by a snare drummer and a trumpet player, and broadcast on loudspeakers at noon in each major city. It has the fewest lyrics of any other national anthem. *(Drumroll) *''In System Zero'' *''We saw Aleende'' *''So we said hey-oh'' *''And headed that way'' *(Repeat tune with drums punctuating and trumpet as the chorus) *(Repeat tune with drums punctuating and trumpet as the chorus) *(Drumroll) *(Trumpet Blast) *(Drumroll) *(Trumpet Blast) *(Drumroll) *(Blaring Trumpet Blast) *''Pantheonia'' System Zero Aleende, home planet of Pantheonia, exists in System Zero. It was discovered relatively early in the space colonial period on May 1st, 2127 (which is now a national holiday called "Discovery Day"). The system’s name comes from the fact it has zero moons. Aleende is one of two planets in the system, the other being Mennescker, a small rocky mercury-like planet too close to the system's largest sun to be habitable. The system has four suns: a red giant, two white dwarfs, and a yellow dwarf, along with a comet belt between Mennescker and Aleende. The red giant, being the most massive sun, stays in roughly the same position in the system, with the other suns moving around it. The stars, in order of size from the largest, are Rook, Knight, Bishop, and Pawn. As a result of four different stars and the fact Aleende has a series of large ice rings circling the planet, sunlight is constantly changing. Daytime periods are irregular due to the many suns, and light reflecting from the ice rings causes an evening-like period between day and night. Days can last between 13 and 20 hours anywhere on the world, with no annual pattern to the lengths of days (although the actual rotation period of the planet is 24.5 hours) The planet has a revolution period of 358 earth days or 365 Aleendic days, meaning its year is 98% as long as Earth's. Due to this similarity, Pantheonia runs on the Gregorian Calendar and only celebrates New Years on a different day than Earth. Aleende has a 40-degree axial tilt, resulting in very harsh winters for the polar regions and very hot summers for the equatorial regions. Aleende is 10,400 kilometers in diameter, slightly smaller than Earth, and has a gravity of .88 G. Aleende Aleende is a mountainous world with very large oceans. 86% of the surface is water, and the land's average altitude is 2100 meters above sea level. The tallest mountain is 12,905 meters tall. Trees are common near the ocean, with all species being evergreens, and thus many coastal cities are built using timber. In higher elevations, however, rock-based buildings are dominant. The average surface temperature is 62 degrees F; somewhat warmer than the Earth. The planet's tectonic plates have a similar composure to Earth's, thus earthquakes and volcano eruptions occur roughly as frequently. The Suveeren Species The Suveeren, nicknamed the "glass people" outside of Pantheonia, are the result of a Norwegian man’s attempt to make himself invisible. Through chemical experimentation, the man, whose name is still unknown but referred to as Him, turned his skin, muscle tissue, organs, and bones 76% transparent. That Guy had offspring with several women, all of which retained the transparency gene. The skin pigment of Suveeren is very pale, nearly white, and clothing is almost never worn in Suveeren society as it disrupts the effect some would call invisibility. Shoes and uniforms are the only exception, for obvious reasons, and are usually made from transparent materials. When travelling outside Aleende or meeting with foreigners, however, typical human clothing is worn as a sign of respect to other cultures. As humans breeding with Suveeren always result in Suveeren children, only about 14% of the population have completely human heritage with opaque bodies. Suveeren have no external hair of any kind as a result of the chemicals used by Him. A common trait of the Suveeren is their creativity, which was supposedly inherited by Him (see below). Culture While all Suveeren are the descendants of a Norwegian, the original colony on Aleende was founded by a group of architects looking to establish a utopian society, and funded by several billionaire clients of those architects. At the time, the Suveeren race was quickly growing on Earth, and due to their creative trait many were becoming professional architects. When several architect Suveeren helped establish the Pantheon Colony, as it was originally called, the rest of the race saw an opportunity to escape persecution on Earth and migrated to Aleende. In just 28 years, the Pantheon Colony quickly grew beyond the limits of its utopian culture and evolved into a nation- a nation of Suveeren rather than just architects. Despite this, the Pantheon Colony has had a massive impact on the development of Aleende, which has hundreds of architectural landmarks and marvels that are hotspots for tourism. Cities on Aleende are known for their beauty, as many kingdoms have governing bodies in place to keep designs in check and in order. As a race, suveeren are perhaps the most selfless and peaceful sentient species in the galaxy, giving to others with no thought of reparation or consequence. Suveeren believe that personal happiness can only be achieved though the observance of happiness of the people they interact with, and thus are openly friendly toward all humans and meta-humans. The friendliness is at such a point that many humans would describe it as creepy, however the selflessness of the suveeren is almost never meant with ill intent. Suveeren primarily speak English, the predominant language of the founding architects. A high proportion of Suveeren are architects, and with only so many building projects in Pantheonia to work on, many Suveeren end up working in other nations and colonies. Suveeren architecture often has a distinct geometric monumental style that in some nations is highly desirable, while in others is looked down upon. Materials unique to Aleende and System Zero, such as the many forms of evergreen timber and comet rock, which thanks to System Zero's comet belt is relatively easy to obtain. The economy is mainly based on mining rare materials in System Zero’s comets as well as mass production and export of high-quality goods. The national government never interferes with the private sector, however some kingdoms have more socialized economies than others. Government The government, officially, is a Monarchal Confederate Republic. This means that the nation is led by a democratically-elected congress and popularly elected Premier, while 9 kingdoms exist as subdivisions of the nation and are ruled by royal families with absolute governing power-unless the national congress doesn’t approve. The national capital lies at the Capital Megastructure, a city built around the peak of a mountain, and named so because it is really one massive conglomerate of a building, comparable to Kowloon but cleaner and with more structural order. The Premier is elected from popular vote every ten years, with a five-term limit on the length of office. While this may seen excessive, the power of the premier compared to other world leaders is extremely limited. The premier is aided by nine ministers, each in charge of one ministry of the national government: *Minister of Defense *Minister of Foreign Policy *Minister of Trade *Minister of Currency *Minister of National Industry *Minister of Kingdom Relations *Minister of Transportation *Minister of Research *Minister of Intelligence In the event the Premier dies in office or is unfit for duty, the ministers will elect from themselves a successor to complete the term. In the event all ministers are killed along with the premier, the highest ranking member of congress will take office. If an event occurs which wipes out a majority of congresspeople as well as the premier and ministers, a contingency plan is put in place which will divide Pantheonia into its kingdoms, essentially disabling the national government, until the crisis is resolved by the monarchs and their armed forces. The highest-ranking officer of the military would assume control of all national assets but cease to have authority over the kingdoms. Members of congress are referred to as Kingsmen, Queensmen, Kingswomen, or Queenswomen, and five from each kingdom (45 total) meet in the Hall of Legislature at the Capital Megastructure once a week for 12 hours to pass legislation. All passed bills must be signed by all 45 members and then handed off to the ministry that the bill's legislation regards to be signed by its minister. While the premier does not directly have veto power, the ministers which he appoints to office do. A veto may be overturned by a two-thirds majority in congress. A defensive military is maintained, but has never seen use. Government policy toward social issues such as policy toward religion and social rights varies wildly from kingdom to kingdom, as the all-controlling policies of the royal families almost never change from generation to generation. The national congress refuses to interfere in such issues, which they believe aren't important to the direction of the nation. While many Suveeren are divided on such issues, most agree that having a different policies in different kingdoms is good, as everyone no matter their opinion will feel welcome somewhere on Aleende. Nine kings and queens independently rule separate kingdoms under the power of the National Congress. Each kingdom is situated on a major landmass and also controls any land in their territorial waters (see map). The kingdoms are, in order of largest land area: *Carecia. Home to two major settlements, Carecopolis and Carecia City, Carecia is ruled by King Jack II. Its largest industry is mining, as large gold deposits can be found on the island. Carecia is home to Aleende's only desert, which makes up about 10% of its land. Carecia has long had moderate political policies and is known to find middle ground on key issues. *Barramunya. Also home to two major settlements of similar names as well as the Capital Megastructure, which it does not govern, Barramunya is ruled by King Martin IV. Its largest industry is tourism, as the northern coast of the island is very close to the equator and thus very warm. Several nearby islands also provide a vacation spot for overworked Suveeren in other kingdoms. Barramunya has a very relaxed monarchy with few laws that burden its citizens- ideal for a libertarian. *Grandea. Home to two major settlements of similar names, Grandea is ruled by Queen Mercedes I. Its largest industry is materials production; 74% of all products manufactured in the AGSCCR are made in Grandea. Its laws are very pro-business, which is part of why it has the largest GDP of any kingdom. *Ferrucia. Also home to two major settlements, Ferrucia is ruled by King Ferruccio I. The island was home to the Gijantissk race before the Reformation War (see the history section), and hints of their culture remain. Like Carecia, the largest industry is mining. Ferrcia has very conservative laws in comparison to other kingdoms. *Verstattia. Home to two major settlements, Verstattia is ruled by King Maximillian I. The northernmost kingdom, its largest industry is agriculture, and as a result has very pro-labor laws. *Arruza. Home to Arruzopolis, Arruza's position on the equator makes it an uncomfortable place to live for some, and thus has the lowest population per square mile of all kingdoms. Ruled by Queen Elise XIX, the kingdom's largest industry is fishing. It has extremely progressive governing policies. *Marcetia. Home to Marcetopolis, the kingdom is ruled by King Monte III, has a large agriculture industry, and has moderate policies. *Trenschetia. Home to a small settlement, the kingdom is has the lowest population of all- only 1% of Aleende. Very similar to Arruza, it is positioned close to the equator and has a large fishing industry, but with a far-right government ruled by King Toland I. *Lucstoya. Once the capital of the Stuttgart Colonial Republic (see the history section), Lucstoya is ruled jointly by King Tony II and Queen Crystal II. The government could be described as anarchal, with the ruling family enforcing almost no laws. As a result, there is little industry and much of the population is impoverished. Curiously, migrants from Lucstoya living in other kingdoms tend to have great economic success, and are known for being highly intelligent. Defense The military operates at two levels, the defensive ground forces being separately commanded by the royal families of their respective kingdoms, and space forces commanded by the President (along with ground forces at the Capital Megastructure). Military service is for life due to the sacrifices that are made (see below), and never required, but young Suveeren joining the military is seen as a very honorable and selfless act. The military is noted amongst other nations for utilizing biological technology. Bio-Tech comes in a variety of forms, from brain implants allowing external access to the senses of a soldier to create a sort of hive mind, to the consciousness’s of devoted Suveeren to be uploaded to ships and other vehicles to create living ships. This technology was first conceived in the years following the Reformation War as the Suveeren sought to create a formidable force to deter foreign attacks, especially from the still-existing IMGC (see below). The technology eventually became prominent in all aspects of the SSSS. Ordinary Suveeren soldiers are required to undergo surgery to replace their left forearms and hand with a Bladerifle (a side-loaded assault rifle with a 3-inch wide blade running the length of the barrel, which is between 16 and 30 inches depending on the spec), or other similar weaponry. These built-in weapons can be operated by power of the soldier’s thought. Pre-Game History Pantheonia was founded following the Reformation War, a 4-sided global war between human and metahuman colonies on Aleende. The war began on May 17th, 2165, 28 years after Aleende was discovered, and ended on June 18th, 2168. The factions were as follows: *The Gijantissk, a violent and aggressive metahuman race who were the result of a failed experiment to create supersoldiers. The Gijantissk were the aggressors in the war, attacking various settlements of all other sides. *The Pantheon Society, whose suveeren still inhabit Aleende and were the pyrrhic victors of the war. The Pantheon Society, then having a similar non-confrontational philosophy as the modern nation, believed in reconciliation with the gijantissk. Quiet at the start of the war, the suveeren became fully involved in order to stop the SCR from exterminating the gijantissk. This was done by fighting the SCR directly and by besieging gijantissk cities in order to protect their inhabitants while keeping them from attacking other factions. *The Stuttgart Colonial Republic, a Germen-descended human colony on the planet. As the dominant fighting force, most battles took place between the SCR and the gijantissk. The SCR’s strategy was to completely kill off the gijantissk race, and used extreme measures such as death camps and mass executions to do so. *The Indianapolis Galactic Mining Corps, a primarily human mining company who were attempting to mine ores on the comets in System Zero and wanted to drive all other colonists away from Allende to prevent interference. The IGMC began fighting at the peak of the war, looking to use the conflict to advance their agenda. The IGMC was driven off the planet after a series of losses resulted in the corporation’s executives to leave System Zero. The result of the Reformation War was devastating to the overall economy of the planet. The Stuttgart Colonial Republic’s government was overthrown by protestors wanting the war to end, and anarchy ensued for several months in the SCR’s territory until the suveeren took over. By that time, however, 75% of SCR citizens had left the planet or been killed in the war. The majority of humans still living on Aleende are descended from former SCR citizens. The exodus of the IGMC caused a massive loss of jobs, and amongst other war-related causes resulted in a 15-year global recession. Despite Suveeren efforts, only 20 Gijantissk survived the war as many protected individuals turned violent against the Suveeren and were killed in the process. Fearing further conflict, the newly-formed Pantheonia decided to keep the remaining gijantissk in captivity in a purpose-built facility on Aleende's ice rings known as Location 689. To this day, the population is kept at 50 to prevent a successful uprising- of which there have been several attempts. Over time, the former settlements of the gijantissk fell into ruin. The suveeren expanded their settlements into cities across the planet, taking control of the SCR’s towns in the process. On November 20th, 2171, the Pantheon Society reorganized their government into what is now Pantheonia, which is today celebrated as Confederation Day. Game History *2116: Various developmental projects are started. Embassies are established with several nations. *2118: Cooperation with Mira (Lantern) and other colonial nations on the development of FTL and the improvement of quantum computing begins. Category:Nation Creation Spacebattles Category:Super Category:Player Nations Category:Nation Creation Category:NC Spacebattles 3 Nations